


The Secrets Found in the Garden

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Monster AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Het, Human, Minor Violence, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Royalty, Secret Identity, Violence, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Solstice discovers something about Charlotte she was never supposed to know.





	The Secrets Found in the Garden

Charlotte let out a heavy sigh, closing the door to her private garden behind her. This had been the first time she had been alone this entire week. While normally she did not like to be by herself, there was a bit of relief in being alone. The past few days had been exhausting, having to prepare for festivals and banquets and celebrations in relation to rebuilding the council chambers. It had been a lot for both her and her husband, but it had put a bit of a strain on her body.

After all, monsters could only hold their human facade for so long.

With the guards outside and no one around, Charlotte slowly walked deep into her garden. It was nothing special, just a private abode Ultra Magnus had constructed for her when they married. It allowed her to be in her natural form, hidden from those who didn’t know that the Queen of Nexus wasn’t human.

It was nothing too fancy. There were tables and chairs, a small canopy bed set up for her to rest. The garden itself was mostly smaller flowers and bushes surrounding a large stone pool. And, as she had instructed to her servants earlier, the water had been heated with steam slowly rising from it. It called to her stiff muscles, a smile coming to her face.

She was glad she had worn one of her simpler gowns. It was so easy to undress herself, allowing her dress to slip off of her body and fall to the floor. Then, closing her eyes, she allowed her body to shift and shape into its natural form.

When she opened her eyes, she spared a glance at her arms. Bright colorful feathers now decorated her body, wings curled up against her back. A shudder ran through her, causing her feathers to puff up and shake, as if trying to shake up the tension they had been under for so long.

But she didn’t pay any mind to it. Instead, she made her way into the water. The heat instantly hit her, her stiff muscles instantly relaxing to the touch. For humans, the water would have scalded them, maybe even burned them. But a phoenix was immune to such heat. In fact, they welcomed it.

It was what her body desperately needed. Being forced to remain in her human facade for so long was draining. She could be in this form when she was alone with her husband, but with everything that had been going on, she feared someone would need to speak to him urgently, rushing into the room when they were alone. While some of their subjects were aware of her secret, they couldn’t let any outsiders know. Because of the tensions between humans and monsters, they could not predict how Ultra Magnus’s people who take the news.

It was taxing, mentally and physically, but she would do it to protect Ultra Magnus and his reputation. Maybe one day she could reveal herself, but that day was so far from now. Besides, as long as she had her time like this to herself, she would be fine. In the privacy of her garden, bathing in searing water… It was a type of peace she looked forward to. And now that she had secured at least a few hours to herself, she intended to enjoy them as much as she could.

XXX

There were times Solstice really couldn’t understand how many still wouldn’t recognize her title.

Once again, guards hindered her through the palace, despite her stating time and time again that she was the royal courier and her current assignment was for her Majesty, Queen Charlotte’s, eyes only. Many tried to take the letter and package for their queen, but time and time again, she refused to hand it over.

Now she was standing at the entrance to the queen’s private garden, which was guarded by two men who refused to budge, no matter how many times she explained herself. This wasn’t just talking to brick walls; she had to be talking to an entire brick house by how many guards blocked her path.

“Her Majesty has ordered not to be disturbed.”

She groaned, glaring up at the guard. “She has also made it clear that any correspondence with General David of King Optimus’ court to be given straight to her. Do you want to explain to, not only Queen Charlotte, but King Ultra Magnus, as to why her own brother can’t get anything to her in a timely manner?”

The guards didn’t flinch.

Solstice could see that there was no getting past them. She thought to try reasoning with them still, but a sly idea came to mind. Acting defeated, she resolved to take the package to King Ultra Magnus before turning a corner. She was going to regret damaging anything, but she pushed over a small statue; it made a loud crash that echoed throughout the garden.

Just as she thought, the guards ran to inspect the noise. She quickly moved out of view, easily sneaking by them and heading back to the garden’s entrance. Quickly and quietly, she opened the doors and slipped inside, shutting them behind her.

Solstice had to stop and marvel the quaint garden. Nature was always relaxing for her, especially when she was out running. And this garden was so… simple and quaint. Not too over the top, a very peaceful place. If she wasn’t here on business (or intruding), she would have thought to take a moment to relax and enjoy herself. Instead though, she kept on track and tried to find the Queen.

She didn’t want to disturb her Majesty’s peace with shouting, so she calmly searched the grounds until she could catch sight of her. She walked past the benches and the covered bed; no one in sight. Until she heard splashing. She couldn’t see it from the garden entrance nor the benches and bed, but a large plum of steam wafted and disappeared overhead. She was surprised a pond, or rather a pool, was situated in the garden. She was even more surprised to see so much steam coming from. It was obscuring a vision a little.

But she could still hear the splashing and soft humming. If she saw no one else until now, that had to have meant the queen was there.

“Um...Queen Charlotte?”

The voice startled her. Involuntarily, her wings flapped out, blowing away some of the steam. Charlotte turned her head, eyes widening when she saw Solstice standing there. And Solstice stared right back, her own eyes going wide and her mouth falling slightly agape. Because she could see her. Solstice could see her for what she was, a phoenix covered in bright beautiful feathers, her wings spread out as her anxiety began to climb.

She had been seen. Solstice, the royal courier, the one responsible for getting messages to and from other nobles and kingdoms, had seen her. Probably the worst person who could have found out her secret. She had access to tell everyone and anyone who would listen. Even if no one really believed her, just a rumor getting out was enough to cause issues.

Why was she even here? How did she get past the guards? None of it made sense, but it didn’t change the fact that Solstice was standing there, staring at her and learning the truth.

A truth that Charlotte had tried so hard to keep secret.

Charlotte suddenly rose from the pool, wings flaring out as fire consumed her. Her eyes locked on Solstice, narrowing as she brought fire to her hands. She didn’t want to hurt Solstice, but she had to protect her secret. She had to protect her husband. No matter the cost.

“Woah! Woah! Your Ma--” she didn’t get a chance to finish as fire hurtled toward her. Easily dodging, disappearing behind a plant frame, she held her package securely. “Your Majesty!”

“You shouldn’t have come, Solstice,” she said, her voice tight in pain and anxiety. She didn’t want to do this, but this was for the best. It was the only way. “Why did you come here?”

“To deliver General David’s package for you!!” Shooting her arm out, revealing the package in her hand. “You ordered, no matter what, to give his deliveries straight to you!”

Charlotte hesitated for a moment, feeling worse for what she had to do. Solstice was a truly dedicated courier, and a genuine person. But because of her access and travels, she just couldn’t let her go. Another blast struck the plant frame, leaving Solstice to pull back and shield her cargo, leaping and rolling to a sturdier cover.

“Solstice, I’m sorry,” she said softly, landing on the soft grass. “But I can’t let others know… I really did like you, Solstice. But please understand… No one can know what I am. They just can’t.”

“I won’t tell!”

The instant Charlotte heard those words, she paused.

“Trust me!” Solstice called out again, shifting as the flames seemed to calm and ebb. “I’m not going to go spread something that isn’t my business!”

Charlotte did not respond. Instead, she merely stood there, bringing down her hands to her sides. The fires around her died, and her wings came down to hold against her back. But she still eyed where Solstice hid, just in case she tried to make a run for it.

The silence set Solstice on edge. Still, she chanced a moment, peeking out to see Charlotte had indeed stopped. “I...I’m sorry I disturbed you, and saw you… relaxed. But, My Queen, I would never go blabbing about something that isn’t my business.” She slowly stepped out, her package still secure in her hands. “I only meant to deliver this to you, I… I swear.”

“No one was allowed in here. How did you get past the guards?”

Solstice turned sheepish, digging her heels and rubbing the back of her head. “I distracted them,” she admitted, quickly shooting her hands up in defense, “But only because those particular guards have had it out on me before! If I had known… this would happen I wouldn’t have intruded. I’m so sorry.”

Charlotte didn’t say anything for a few moments. She merely held out her hand, gesturing to the package. Solstice quickly handed it to her before stepping back again. She had no idea if the queen still wanted to kill her or not, so she could only watch as Charlotte turned away from her to set the package onto one of the nearby tables.

“... I know you wouldn’t lie to me, Solstice,” she said softly, one of her hands starting to glow again with fire building from her palm. “I know you’re a genuine person. But how can I believe you won’t tell anyone what you saw? How can I trust you won’t say anything?”

“Because… you could say the King and I have something in common.”

Charlotte paused, turning to Solstice a little perplexed.

“We’re both in love with creatures. I’m currently in a… somewhat complicated and interesting relationship with an Oni.”

Charlotte turned surprised, watching as Solstice revealed a secret smile, one the Queen herself had worn more than one; utter affection and love for her husband.

“I don’t go around telling everyone. But I’m not afraid of being seen with him. We don’t flaunt our relationship in public because of what’s going on. It’s hard for him at times, considering he doesn’t believe disguising as a human will help the tensions at the moment, nor does he feel he needs to hide when he’s with his ‘mate.’ So I try and help where I can.”

“How long… have you been together?” Charlotte knew from that look that this wasn’t just a passing fling. Solstice truly cared for this Oni, but again, she needed to be absolutely certain she was going to keep her secret.

“Only recently, My Queen,” Solstice said honestly, “But I helped Drift before. He almost overdosed during that drug epidemic in the far western cities a few years back. I helped him to a hospice, but never saw him until he saw me… well, saved me from the mugging.”

Charlotte remembered that, having heard Solstice being in a hospice after the ordeal. At least she could see that she was being honest. But… She had to be sure. One last test.

“Then, what makes your… relationship complicated?” Charlotte moved to sit while Solstice fidgeted. It must be something concerning, since she didn’t think the confident courier would be so nervous.

“With all due respect…” she paused, looking at the Queen before taking a breath, “I can’t say.”

Charlotte blinked, a little surprised.

“It’s not that I… well… I have nothing against non-humans, in fact some of them are better than most humans I have to deal with. But Drift and I aren’t the only ones together. There is... another. Drift often said how common polyamorous relationships are between non-humans, but given our third is human like me… I swore I wouldn't tell anyone unless he was there.”

“... Even if I ordered you to tell me?”

“No, I couldn’t forgive myself if I broke my promise. And after…everything we’ve been through, I would do anything to keep him out of that scrutiny.” Solstice knew she had just defied her Queen. She knew this could lead to imprisonment or death.

But she refused to be dishonest or hurt one of the men she loved. Solstice would gladly take Charlotte’s flames if it meant keeping Perceptor’s secret, as well as the very notion that he was engaged in a three-way polyamorous relationship. Even if it meant her life was in danger, she would never put him in jeopardy.

Charlotte just stared at her for a long time. She was in a relationship with two men - a human and a creature. It was polyamorous… and Solstice had nothing against creatures. She probably didn’t see anything wrong with her relationship to the king.

And she had her own secrets too. She understood the stigma, and she would protect her other human lover from it. Even though she was still weary, she did know Solstice to be an honest and good person… She wanted to believe that she could get her secret safe.

Slowly, she shifted back into her human form, completely naked and bare for the other to see. But Charlotte glanced away from her, looking to the package she brought.

“Will you bring me my dress? Please?”

There was silence at first. Then she heard a quick padding of feet before the gown was handed to her from behind. She caught a glance at Solstice, seeing her turn away to give her privacy but didn’t seem embarrassed or flustered seeing her nude. She even helped her with some of the buckles her handmaids often did for her. Thankfully it was an easy dress to put on, so it didn’t take long.

Once clothed and decent, she turned to Solstice. She noted her stiffness, alert and ready for whatever would happen next. But she was holding her gaze, she wasn’t shying away or submissive. If Charlotte didn’t know any better, she could believe Solstice would take an attack head on and not move. She seemed completely ready to take a punishment she thought she would receive.

“You are to never speak of what you saw today to anyone. Not even your lovers. Do you understand, Solstice?”

“Couldn’t be simpler, Your Majesty,” Solstice nodded, bowing low to her queen. “I won’t breath it to a soul.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, moving to sit down. “You may go now. And thank you for delivering this to me.”

“Yes, Your majesty.” Solstice turned to leave but paused. She turned back to her, causing Charlotte to spare her a glance. “And I’m sorry for disturbing you. I won’t do it again in future.”

Charlotte merely nodded.

Solstice then disappeared from view, the opening and closing of the door. Charlotte could hear the initial shout of the guards before the silence returned.

She sighed, turning to her package to distract from the ordeal. Unwrapping the bundle, she smiled as a familiar instrument was revealed. David had promised to try and retrieve her flute left behind with her family. She honestly thought they would have thrown it away. But she was glad that they had the decency to leave it be.

Carefully, she cradled the beloved instrument, testing the weight and working the small simple triggers before placing the lip piece to her lips. Years of practice came surging back, easily piecing notes together and filling the garden with a happy lit and smooth melody. Another calm washed over her, allowing her to shift back into her natural form again.

It would be another hour before she had to leave. So, resigning herself to the flute, she closed her eyes and began to play. Hopefully she didn’t have any more unexpected visitors.


End file.
